


Nero reflecting on life

by Hulk223



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Family Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: After Red Grave city Nero is dealing with different issues in his life such as some from his fight with the Order in Fortuna as well as his family issues





	Nero reflecting on life

This only a one-shot but thanks for reading and liking it!

As the night sky shined down on the van as it traveled the dark streets of Red Grave City in the moving vehicle Nero sat in the passenger seat as the dark curly haired woman sat next to him and drove through the empty street, all the while his mind was stuck in between different thoughts of Dante and Vergil his uncle and father who had gone into the underworld to destroy the Qlipoth tree and keep the world safe. Nero was now heading out to different places where there were demonic infestations and going to hunt them down to keep people safe now that it revealed to humanity that demons were real. 

As she drove Nico noticed her partner and friend's wandering eyes as they passed different shops and places before she asked " how are you doing with everything that happened? I mean I can't believe that man was your father" which Nero nodded to as he looked over at her and replied in a quiet tone " yeah I guess" before he looked down at his blue glowing arm which he had gotten a little bit used to even though it felt weird not to have his Devil Breaker arms with him. 

Nero then said " I just don't understand why Dante didn't tell me when he first met me, I understand if he wanted to check and see that it was true but did he not know I was his nephew?" as Nico listened to this she sat back and thought about it for a moment before she responded with "I have no idea what to say but I know that even if he didn't show it much Dante did care about you, and is probably proud that you are a great demon hunter in your own right and are carrying on the Sparda business you know?" with a smile on her face which Nero rolled his eyes at. 

He then patted her shoulder and headed to the back before sitting down at the little garage where Nico made his arms and his new Power Gauntlet that worked quite well in his opinion. Nero then looked at his father's book of poems by William Blake and picked it up before he asked himself" Vergil, Dad would you be proud of me if you saw what I went through in Fortune with Sanctus and his allies as he then thought about the old man who had used him and Kyrie to power his golem and tried to take over the world before Nero killed him. 

His thoughts also turned to his goons such as Agnus and to a degree Credo even though he wanted to protect his sister and had fought back against Sanctus after she had been absorbed into the Savior which hurt Nero and Kyrie after they found out. it fueled Nero's bitterness about the whole situation that he had been unable to prevent Credo's death since he was in the Savior at the time.

He then closed his eyes and with a little bit of bitterness in his tone said "would you say I'm worthy of being a member of the Sparda bloodline or would you say ' I never wanted you and that you were an accident"?" as images of his fight with his father while he used his new Devil form flew through his mind slowly. The fight had been brutal with Vergil impaling Nero at a couple of times with Nero doing the same move to Vergil until they stopped the fight and reconciled. 

Nero gripped his Devil limb as he said angrily "No matter what happened in the past you never were there for me and I want to hate you but I can't cause you do care after all and you do love me" as he rubbed his face. As he had said to Kyrie he had been alone in Fortuna growing up, and even with Credo and Kyrie, he had self-loathing and abandonment issues which had culminated in his fight against Vergil and even if he didn't like that they didn't show it Nero knew that Dante and Vergil loved and cared about him

Another image hit his mind of Credo as Nero asked himself " Credo would you say I'm doing a good job of protecting Kyrie, do you regret meeting me and taking me in?" as a couple of tears formed in his eyes due to the feelings he was experiencing. A few minutes later Nero was in the shower as he needed a cool shower to keep his mind clear and as he stepped out and got dressed Kyrie came up to him and hugged him while he was shirtless and said " how are you feeling? Nico told me about what you were talking about". 

Nero sighed and kissed her hand as he said " it's fine I have some issues I needed some time to deal with" which Kyrie accepted. Then she said " dinner will be soon" as Nero's eyes were drawn to Kyrie's body as she left the area. 

Later after dinner Nero and Kyrie were reading through the book of poems together as a fun thing to do as a couple when Nero asked Kyrie " do you think Sparda and Eva would be happy with the family that Dante and Dad have somewhat made, I mean we have not only them but we have Trish, Lady, and you and Nico and I feel that we make a good family " with Kyrie thinking about it for a moment. 

She responded with "I don't know much about your father or Dante but I know that Dante's a good man and your father may be cold and serious but I think he does love you and is proud of you for being strong" with Nero nodding as he said " I think that Sparda and Eva would be proud and happy that Me, Dad and Dante came together in the end plus that there are other people to help us." before they fell asleep.


End file.
